I will ALWAYS hate you!
by SnowKnight13
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro. How would you describe the relationship between these two? One word...enemies. Yes, these two teens are rivals against one another. They despise everything about each other, and yet, they are so alike. So what will the two of them do when their parents are engaged to be married? Can they live with each other and be civil? Or will they ruin the big day? – AU


**Hello there, I'm SnowKnight! And I'm rather new to this. I read Fanfiction a lot and adore IchiHitsu or just anything to do with Ichigo and Toshiro in a story together. This is my first story so please, if you have a bad review, tell me but just try saying it nicely, ok? Ok now enjoy and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :P **

The morning sunlight shone through the cracks of the curtain. The room was peaceful and silent as the teen slept. All sprawled out over the bed was a young male. The sheets were crumpled and bunched around the form of the boy and a few pillows had been abandoned on the floor. A few tosses and turns were made as the boy was engaged with his dream world. He muttered a few words that identified what his dreams were about. Apparently the bunny was still eating away at his strawberry body and would not stop. He seemed to believe the dream was real as he flailed his arms around, trying to fend off the cute killer bunny rabbit. The flailing of his arms soon led him to fall off his bed and crash to the floor in a heap. He yelped at the sudden impact and the pain as he was jolted awake. Sitting up he began to pant and look around, as though specifying where he was. He sighed in relief after he established where he was and that he was human again and not half eaten. As he pulled himself up off the floor his door opened.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" A soft voice asked in concern. Ichigo looked at the girl standing in his doorway and smiled, a blush of embarrassment dusting his sweaty cheeks.

"I'm fine Yuzu, thanks. I just fell out of bed that's all." He said while scratching the back of his neck. Yuzu raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"You're hopeless, Ichi-nii. Oh well, at least your awake so now you can come down stairs, dad's been dying to tell us some big news but you were a sleep. So hurry up." She said before leaving. 'Big news?' Ichigo thought. 'That can't be good.'

:D

Ichigo dragged himself down stairs like a zombie. He was still rather tired, and the fact that it was 7:30am didn't help either. An unimpressed look fixed on his face, he entered the dining room. At first it did not register with him who was in the room. He waved good morning to the group of people in the room before walking to the fridge. He yawned loudly as he opened the door and reached in to grab some milk, all the while not knowing about the 'strangers' behind him. He placed the carton of milk on the counter when a male's voice came from behind him. The sarcastic greeting made him cringe and glare at the milk in front of him. He growled before whirling around to glare at his enemy. "What the hell are you doing here, Shorty?!" Ichigo hissed. Toshiro glared hard at Ichigo before snarling back.

"Eating." The answer made Ichigo confused. 'Eating? Why was he here eating? In my house?!' Ichigo Hissed in his mind.

"Ah, Ichigo great, you're here! Now we can share the happy news!" Isshin cheered. Ichigo was even more confused and stared at his father with an idiot look.

"What happy news?" Ichigo questioned. Isshin grinned like a moron and looked to a woman with long light blonde hair.

"Honey, shall we tell them now?" Isshin asked.

"Honey? Mum, why did he just call you honey?" Toshiro asked his Mum. Toshiro's Mum just smiled brightly.

"Because baby, Isshin and I are together." She said cheerfully. Toshiro's eye's looked as though they were about to pop out of his skull.

"Not only that, we are ENGAGED!" Isshin sang as he jumped up and down. Karin and Yuzu cheered with their father, happy about the news, where as Toshiro and Ichigo, both looking petrified and dumbfounded started hyperventilating.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!?" The teens screamed. Toshiro shot up and pointed furiously at Ichigo. "I can't be related to him!" He yelled in disgust. Ichigo scoffed and repeated Toshiro's action.

"I wouldn't dare call him my friend let alone brother-in-law!" He shouted. Both Isshin and Toshiro's Mum started to cry anime tears.

"Oh my poor Yuki! Our sons don't want us to be happy!" He cried out.

"I know! They hate us now!" Yuki cried as she jumped into Isshin's arms.

"No, no, no! It's not that I don't want you to be happy, but we hate each other!" The two teens said simultaneously. Isshin and Yuki looked at their two teens and smiled.

"So we can get married?" The two lovers asked. Toshiro and Ichigo hesitated before answering. They sure as hell didn't want to be related to one another, but they can't stand their parents acting like babies. The two teens slowly nodded. Yuki and Isshin cheered in delight. "Yay! Thank you so much! Now here's what will happen. First, Toshiro and I shall move in! Second, you two have to help plan the wedding! And decide who will be the lead planner and make all the final decisions! This wedding is in your hands!" Yuki sang.

"Wait, what?! Why?" Ichigo said confused.

"Because, we trust and love you!" Isshin said.

"Well then, I shall be the lead planner." Toshiro declared. Ichigo scoffed.

"As if! I should be it, seeing as I'm taller!" He augured.

"What has that got to do with anything baka!? I'm smarter!"

"Oh brother." Karin said as she face palmed herself.

**Hehe, hope you liked it. I know it was short but it won't be this short in all the chapters, I promise. Please at least REVIEW this, I would like to see what you think. Well that's all for now, Bye byes! ;D**


End file.
